


Early Gemling Development Stages

by JaKedeSnaKe



Series: Life in the Perseus Arm [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Feral Gems (Steven Universe), Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaKedeSnaKe/pseuds/JaKedeSnaKe
Summary: Short little information post on how gemlings in my AU grow and mature.





	Early Gemling Development Stages

**Author's Note:**

> “Petramus” refers to the scientific name given to the feral gem genus.

**Early Development Stages of the _Petramus_ Genus - The First Twenty-One Years**

Stage 0 begins when the geode first starts to form in the carrier’s gem, and lasts until the gemlings form from their geodes. This stage, unlike others, is usually divided in two: the time the geode clutch is spent forming within the carrier, and the time the geode clutch spends incubating after being spawned by the carrier. The forming process takes around 4 months, while the incubating process takes up 7 months. 

Stage 1 refers to Petramus newborns, or “hatchlings.” Infants enter this stage as soon as they hatch from their geodes, and remain in this stage for 2 or 3 years. Their eyes initially remain closed until they near the beginning of Stage 2. Their hearing is weak, but improves halfway through their progression to Stage 2. They seldom move around, usually inching along inside their nest. Stage 1s are able to express sounds, usually only chirrs. They are most vulnerable at this stage, and need to be fed every week. Are strictly breastfed.

Stage 2, or the “infant” stage, lasts 7 years and begins as soon as the gemling is able to move around substantially by crawling. They can move out of their nest now, but don’t venture very far, usually being restricted to the boundaries of their den, cave, burrow, tree, or abandoned gem structure. Their eyesight and their hearing improves. Stage 2s express more of a variety of sounds, and can finally utter growls. They need to eat every week and a half. Still are breastfed but begin to eat mushy foods.

Stage 3, the last stage of early Petramus development, refers to the “baby” stage. Lasting 11 years, it is marked when Petramus young finally evolve from moving by crawling to moving by scampering. By now they can see and hear at a normal level. They can move beyond their home now, but still stay within familiar territories. Not only can they chirp and growl now, but they also begin using more advanced verbal communications, such as whining and more diverse expressions of happiness, fear, and anger. They now are fed every two weeks. Rarely ever breastfed, eat mostly mushy foods, and begin to eat drier, harder foods.

As time progresses the gemlings gradually grow in size, with Stage 3 gemlings usually 2-3x the size they were when they were in Stage 1. They also become more lively and playful, as their energy increases. Runts mature at a slower rate than their more developed siblings, and in Stage 3 are usually ≤2x the size they were in Stage 1. Throughout Stages 1-3 gemlings don’t develop the sclera or iris yet, so their eyes are basically two large corneas. Their ears also have yet to fully develop, rather they rely on internal hearing devices like the ones found in snakes. Once they have hatched gemlings tend to stick close to their mothers, and still are practically always supervised by at least one of the parents until Stage 4. The size of a gemling clutch usually doesn’t effect the maturing rate, but on rare occasions large clutches mature at a slightly faster rate than the average clutch size of averagely-built gem species (which is around 7). Smaller gem species - such as _Petramus thalassius - _often will have larger clutches and thus mature at a faster rate, and vice versa. 


End file.
